bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Utu
"I wanted to kill everyone, and I wanted to kill everything. And if you didn't meet a single person who even pretended you were worth something until you were thousands of years old, you'd want to kill everyone too.." —Utu Biography Utu's origins can be traced back to Tu-Koro where he came into existence and was raised. It's safe to assume that Utu grew up with either an abusive family, or a family full of mentally unstable beings as indicated in his own behavior. He hates talking about himself or close to anything about him that isn't prideful or self praising and will almost never open up on a personal level. Because of this he has no friends, and he doesn't want any regardless. He does however love talking about fear. Utu woke up in the Ko-Wahi Drifts shortly after the Toa Mata disappeared with a glowing dark mark on his arm. A strange pattern that slightly resembles the Three Virtues. This mark allows him to absorb fear and turn it into strength. It also gives him a high that is incredibly addicting. He craves fear like a drug and will do close to anything to cause it, the more sadistic and public it is, the better. To prevent the mark unwillingly activating on it's own, losing total control over his body, Utu must regulate the feeding of fear, and his control over it is very limited. He can activate it himself but if it has not received fear for a certain period of time, it will activate it's self. Utu has been wandering the island trying to find more answers about himself and his mark, trying to unlock it's full potential. He also has a strong belief that that his answers lie with Makuta as he believes Makuta may have given him the Mark. Mark Bearer Arc Utu, after being captured by the Ta-Koro Guard's Deputy Tuara, with help from (most notably) Salamander, and Kinvex, spent some time in a cell in Ta-Koro. This however did not last long, as Tank who bore the Mark of Pain, estatic that another Mark Bearer existed broke him out. The pair was stopped at the gates, and Tank bartered with Vakama, promising to bring in more Mark Bearers as both Tank and Utu expected more to emerge soon. Vakama agreed, and the pair set out, along with Tuara, Kinvex, and Angelus; who had information on a third Bearer on the Ga-Wahi coast. That third Bearer, turned out to be Dorian, a Toa of ice who Utu won over to his "side", much to Tank's dismay. Before taking Dorian back to Ta-Koro as was agreed, Utu seized control of the small group, not intending to bring Dorian to imprisonment. The group continued towards Ga-Koro, where they were attacked by another Mark Bearer; Yuru, the Bearer of Cruelty. The group as a whole defended themselves, but not before Kinvex was killed by Yuru. Reaver, Bearer of Agony, and Emotia, Bearer of excitement also joined the ranks. {Editing} Appearance and Tools White armor with light blue highlights, Utu stands substationally taller than the average Toa and is very well built, powerful upper body and a strong lower body to match. Utu is a great example of a physically intimidating being and his sword is testament to his strength. His broadsword when sheathed on his back reaches half-way down his upper leg and it's about as wide as a Toa's body, starting wide at the large hilt and ending fairly thin at the tip of the blade. The fact he can hold it with little effort is just another we he likes to intimidate others. Abilities and Traits Utu's most notable power is the use of his Mark. It reacts to pheremones in the area that indicate fear, absorbing it into itself before injecting mass amounts of pure adrenaline into the bearer. The downside to this is the feeling the bearer has from the absorption of fear is highly addicting, and is almost impossible to bear. Refusing the absorption of fear will cause the Mark to activate on it's own, forcing the bearer to create fear. Utu never lets it get to that point. He enjoys the high too much. Utu is no slouch with his element. Loss of a mask power has caused him to persue the element of ice more closey than he had before the Mark took his mask power. Utu may be large, but he isn't slow, physically or mentally. He's also got a brilliant mind, manipulating and twisting the will of those around him fairly well Utu is a great tactition. His sword fighting is based on many styles alongside a large part his own; quick and building moves leading to powerful strikes. The Toa of ice is cold and calculating, always trying to break down and understand things. Utu has many layers and is a very complicated being, keeping only to himself, reaching out on the rare occasion only to gain a tactical advantage or to find out more about his Mark. Relationships 'Allies-' Praggos Dorian 'Enemies-' Salamander Venator Tuara Ta-Koro Guard Kinvex (deceased) Quotes "Who I am is none of your concern. And unless you want to become a concern of mine, I'd suggest you go away." —Utu's first encounter with Salamander "Your punishment will eventuate. And when it does, you will feel the astringent, uncompromising, excruciating pain you deserve." —Utu "I cannot pass up on a specimen as near to perfect as No. 1, I have decided, despite my assistant's impositions, to place No. 1 on the top of the list. The first subject." —Arekule, the Mark Bearer's Creator, refering to Utu, Utu being No.1 Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Mark Bearers Category:Ko-Toa